


Crush

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blues, Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M, harrassment, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Mirage has a bad performance evaluation and it is up to Jazz untie the Gordian knot.





	1. Bad evaluation

 

Jazz sits in his favorite chair across from his favorite mech whose office belongs too. Prowl seems to be obsessed this time of month crew evaluations where he makes a point to discuss in bring up the standards of the department teams. Jazz’s team consist of himself, Mirage and Bee with the support of Hound and Trailbreaker; with the last two they are under supervision of Prowl. Bumblebee is consistent in his job duties and so this meeting is about Mirage. Jazz knew this was bound to happen sooer than later, Mirage, deployments were often short and staying with one team long enough to do the job and move to the next team. It was his skill set that made him a good courier between groups of Autobots and great spy on solo missions. Optimus pulled him from that mission and have join his team because he thought he make great scout for alien species. 

Prowl sifts through the datapads and pick one up. “I gone through these evaluations and Mirage poses unique problem. Unlike the Twins whom get into fights and pranking people he does neither of that.”

“So the others are complaining about his attitude?” ask Jazz his visor dims quite a bit. Prowler must be searching if he comparing Mirage to the Twins.

“Being overly polite.” Spoke Prowl lift his optic ridge a bit. “Mirage, seems to be distracted of late.”

Jazz optics narrow a bit in thought. “Prowl are you looking for words to describe the problem.”

Prowl clears his vents a bit and decided to go with direct to the point. “When I mention the twins both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and their interactions with the crew members are bit easier to handle because it is obvious when they start fights and pranking someone. Mirage, tends to lurks on periphery. “

Jazz frowns a bit and thinking so much for being direct to the point. “Yer saying tha Raj is creeping people out.”

“Is he?”ask Prowl in a deadpan for a moment. “Mirage, does not fit in easily. In fact this is his longest deployment with one unit since we came online on this organic world.”

Jazz vented for a moment. “Part of the problem Prowler with Raj is he does not know how interact wit regular people.”

Prowl slides the datapad to Jazz as he gets up and leaves the office. Jazz also watch Mirage in the Rec Room from the corner of his visor. To handle Mirage and some ways it is no different handling Prowl. The two are similar in some regards. One of the similarities that annoy Jazz at this particular juncture neither of them tend to tell what troubling them and it is like pulling teeth. Jazz opted for the more formal way of doing things and that speaking with Mirage in his office. 

Jazz took a seat in his office which is far cry than Prowls. Couple lava lamps and several posters of human rock bands as well as sound system built and tested by Wheeljack. Jazz tested that system several times with Jetfire because he did not want to explode while listening to his favorite tune. Nor did he want Prowl to write his epitaph “Death by Music”. Most of the stacks of paperwork on the pads are not done yet. Mirage is notoriously proficient in that regards so something must be on the Noble mech processor.

Mirage is usually punctual and so Jazz delay the meeting with his lieutenant so he has time to go over the pad that Prowl gave him. Prowl stated Mirage was lurking in the rec room. Jazz found that nothing unusual about that Mirage never really engages someone unless the other person starts it first. Jazz put it down to Mirage’s slagging noble upbringing. No it is worse than that Mirage relied on a script and protocols for interaction that covered his acute shyness in social settings. Now social interactions went off script for Mirage at times the spy is at a loss. Scrolling down while reading a pad on Mirage’s performance and even Jazz notice a pattern in I, lack of focus when Hound is around it seems to be a pattern. Mirage missing a target is shocking it is like Blue missing a target. Not listening during briefings and some cases Jazz tune those briefings out but he read the report.

The chime went off at his door. Jazz working on the tune to replace and now he sits up straight and be more focis. “Come in, Mirage.”

The blue and white mech moves in gracefully and takes his usual seat in front of Jazz. “You wished to see me, sir.”

Mirage knew he is in trouble and he went into his more formal behavior instead of being relaxed. Jazz merely frowns for a moment it took him longer to get Mirage to relax than Prowl. There was a report on Hound having blowing up with Mirage in the rec room and Ironhide reported it in. “Hound again?’

“Sir?” spoke Mirage as his stiffness measurable. 

“Why was Hound so upset with you Raj?” ask Jazz curiously.

“I was creeping him out.” Answer Mirage crisply.

Jazz was surprise the directness of Mirage at times which means there is more going on with the spy. “Why were you creeping him out?” The question met with silence and Mirage’s field tightening. “I am trying to understand, Mirage.”

“I find him beautiful.” Spoke Mirage in a whisper

Jazz now understood what is going on. Mirage found Hound attractive and instead of going up to the Scout he was stalking the mech. “You can’t just go to mech and speak with him?”

“I want to do that but my circuits get tangled.” Answer Mirage half hoping in his gold optics.

“Did you get help?” ask Jazz 

“Well, I did read about the English ton and I do not believe that applies.” Spoke Mirage softly. 

“Ah tell you what Raj.” Spoke Jazz in a smile com Hound as he let Mirage out of his office. “I will help you out.”

“You are going think of something, Sir.” Spoke Mirage

“Yeah ah will but don’t follow Hound around or stalk him.” Spoke Jazz in a cheerful grin.

Mirage went to do his monitor duty and gave Jazz time compose his thoughts with Hound. The green scout look nervous at the saboteur for a long moment. 

“Ah guess ye know yer here about Mirage.” Spoke Jazz in soft tones.

“You are not mad.” Spoke Hound nervous tone. “I mean Special Ops are completely loyal to eachother.”

“We are Hound.” Spoke Jazz in a smile. “Raj was at fault though. Prowler usually handles you directly but Mirage is tha problem here so Ah want to handle it. Ah know he following ya around tha base.”

“Yes he is that is kind of Creepy.” Spoke Hound firmly and a bit more confidence. “Do you think he believes I am a traitor?”

“We don’t suspect ya more than usual.” Spoke Jazz in a cheery grin. “His shadowing has more to do tha he thinks yer attractive than being spy for the Decepticons.”

Hound looks at Jazz in disbelief for a long moment. “Are you joking, Jazz.”

“This case Ah not.” Spoke Jazz in a smile. 

“Well….,” spoke Hound more in thought. “I am sure Mirage has plenty of lovers that think he is a beautiful.”

“Wait a minute.” Spoke Jazz optics narrow a bit. “Ah know fer a fact Mirage had not been sleeping around. Do tha crew thinks he is berth hopping?’

Hound squirm quite a bit for a long moment. “Mirage is beautiful and I can’t imagine a love not getting jealous when another catches his optics.”

Jazz frown even further and noted this discussion will be discuss with Mirage. “Hound, how do ya feel about Mirage really?’

“Mirage, seems shy.” Spoke Hound hoping for another topic. “Mirage, never starts a conversation and he is always polite and even considerate to others. So someone is spreading rumors about him sleeping around.” Jazz steely gaze for a moment longer and not seeing the saboteur is really thinking. “I had seen mechs in the rec room hitting on him. I mean told them leave him alone when Mirage said no. I am surprise that he didn’t report them.”

“Mirage, sometimes don’t know when to report them.” Spoke Jazz in a soft vent. “You look surprise, Hound, but think about it. Mirage’s whole upbringing was sheltered him and also provide a script to basically socialize him.”

Hound frowns deepen quite a bit. “Mirage, seems to be very young. I will keep an eye on him.”

 

Jazz merely smiles at that. “Mirage, is really slightly older than Bee.”

Hound merely shakes his helm at that. “Teebs surmised as much. I was going apologize to Mirage at blowing up at him. Jazz, why did you take an interest in my blowing up at Mirage.”

“Hound it was symptomatic of a larger picture.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “Most cases it would water under the bridge. If ya want mah opinion go real slow with Mirage.”


	2. The Meeting

Monitor Duty was meant to be a punishment, but, to Mirage it is not a one. The Ton of English society was a fascinating read but it does not really help his dilemma that he is facing. Jazz did not seem to upset but he was serious this time in the meeting. So serious not even the machine called Death by Music was even on. There was a smile of mirth when he remembering Jazz asked Wheeljack being asked to replicate a machine based off on Human technology. The field of the scientist was mixed with shock and horrified at the prospect of Cybertron greatest inventor to replicate a human based sound system. 

Mirage takes a cube that was mixed for his frame type and heads to a table on the far edge of the rec room and closest to the door. It had been awhile for Mirage to have a carefree smile of a youngling and secretly sharing a joke with himself. The Rec room was relatively empty and most mechs that put Mirage on guard are out for patrol. 

“You really do have a nice smile, Mirage.” Spoke Trailbreaker

Mirage expression became aloof and bland as always as he looks at the black tactician. “I do apologize, Trailbreaker, for not seeing you.”

“That is unusual from you.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a chuckle. “May I take a seat?” 

Mirage nodded feeling his circuits are in a knot. “Yes.”

Trailbreaker takes a couple of cubes for himself and just grins politely at Mirage for an instance. Mirage is reading J.K. Rowling books on Harry Potter with it there is mix of Shakespeare sonnets. “Interesting choices of reading, Mirage, in human literature and most adolescent read those things.” 

“Jazz likes the human art forms.” Spoke Mirage in guilty smile. “Some of It I do like. Like the plays where everyone sings.”

Trailbrekers chuckles at the statement. “Mirage, you are not even fully intragrated to your adult frame.”

Mirage field went tighter than cube space metal. “I was place in my frame by Ratchet.”

Trailbreaker chuckle a bit more at Mirage’s expense and knowing full well that takes time for mech to intergrate their systems to the protoform. It really does make sense if one thinks about it, Mirage never really parties with them. It was the Noble aloof demeanor and arrogance that he refused to join the festivities. Ratchet came down in a fury on the twins for asking Mirage to join them. Especially there was a lot high grade and interfacing. Ratchet provided them a list of mechs who were Trailbreaker guessed too young for that kind of party. The Twins never disclosed who was on the list but it was a fair guess that Bluestreak and Bumblebee were on it. 

“Your frame is all a tingle isn’t it?” Spoke Trailbreaker in a friendly smile.

::Teebs?:: queried Hound as he approach the table.

“Hey Hound.” Spoke the Black Tactician

“Hi Mirage.” Smiled the Green scout

“Hello Hound.” Spoke the Blue and white mech. “Trailbreaker, do I need to go see Ratchet.”

“Nope.” Spoke the Black Tactician

Hound got the look from Trailbreaker saying to let it go. “Jazz, said to me Mirage you think I am attractive.”

Mirage facial expression went from cool indifference to depress mechling expression in span five seconds. “I never notice you before that incident with the other mechs.” Mirage takes a cube. “I have not been out field lately. Prowl assign me work inside the base and no spy missions.”

::Teebs, has his systems became intragrated with his processors?:: Ask Hound with internal comms

::I believe so.:: answer Trailbreaker.

“It sounds confusing.” Spoke Hound 

“It is.” Nodded Mirage “I do apologize for creeping you out.”

Hound merely nodded to the spy for a moment. “I accept your apology as long as you accept mine.”

 

Jazz saunter to Ratchet’s medbay with a concern frown. The medbay is relatively emptied and there were only minor skirmishes with the Decepticions and the Saboteur find that is a lucky thing. The downside keeping Mirage off the grid means that the Autobots were blind in the intel side of things. 

“Hello Jazz.” Spoke Ratchet coolly

“Why didn’t tell me Mirage was not intragrated to his systems.” Spoke Jazz in a cool tone

Ratchet drop his scanners for a moment and look at Jazz in serious gaze. “Because his system was stalled the integrated due to lack of resources for the frame to mature.”

“It is a medical situation?” spoke Jazz as his arms folded in irritation

“Also parental one.” Spoke Ratchet harshly. “During this time his frame put Mirage in vulnerable situation. Usually a mentor will guide him through this precarious time as frame settles down.”

“Me?” ask Jazz in sheer shock at Ratchet’s words. “I am no mentor. I mean I show how mess up relationships can be and a good time.”

“Well you are the closest thing to a mentor or a parent.” Spoke Ratchet in a cheerful grin. “Where is he now?”

“Rec room with Hound and Trailbreaker.” Answer Jazz

“So that what Mirage’s fancies.” Spoke Ratchet in approving tone. “Prowl came already informed me of the situation. He was a mechling when you first came across him when Mirage was heading towards the Towers on the night of the attack.”

“You knew he was a kid?” ask Jazz nearly losing his cool

“The scans told me so.” Spoke Ratchet in a bemused tone. “I placed his protoform in an adult frame because the mechling frame was too damage. Why do you think I curtail certain Autobots partying because they are too young for some of the activities THAT might damage his spark and processor. Prowl made an effort to ascertain his age. “

“He is really no older than Bluestreak.” Spoke Jazz 

“The difference with Bluestreak was that he went to adult frame naturally.” Spoke Ratchet sadly. “I had to do emergency frame upgrade on Mirage on extent of his injuries when first came to the Autobots.”

Prowl and Ratchet were looking out for him because he was a kid in adult frame and gave him the space to adjust. Jazz felt twinge of guilt realizing that many the mechs here saw him as uptight snob and spoiled as well. When Jazz praised Mirage and meant a teacher and guardian for job well done. Some the missions were too dangerous for Mirage and Prowl would have veto them. Jazz seduce many mechs before becoming head and Prowl absolutely refused to allow Mirage to do the same thing. Jazz was told by Rung once because he was so young he did not have the maturity to go into intimate relationship. Prowl taught him how to care about that level and connect on the emotional level. 

“I am an idiot.” Spoke Jazz putting his hand up to his helm.

“Do you mind repeating that so I can record it for posterity?” asked Ratchet in a smile.

Jazz visor brighten at Ratchet in annoyance. “Really Ratchet.”

“Jazz, Prowl keep Mirage as safe as he could.” Spoke Ratchet in a grin. “From what I gather from Mirage he did not have much younglinghood begin with. The estate he came from his Creators were long dead and he penchant to sneak out all the time. Most of the Estates servants did not even care about him that much. At most affection he got was from Prowl and from you as well. Mirage, acted grown up because he was condition to do so. I was more worried about his emotional wellbeing because he some areas he was emotionally repressed.”

Jazz returns to his office to find Mirage doing the paperwork. “Is something a matter?”

Jazz was tempted to say grow up stuff. “How things go with Hound?” 

“I spoke eloquently with Hound.” Answer Mirage in a smile. “He wants to watch Harry Potter with me.” 

“Harry Potter?” ask Jazz puzzled a moment. “Blue told me much about that book series.”

“Well I suggested we watch nature documentary about something that consistent with Earth.” Spoke Mirage in cheerful grin. 

“Eh…” spoke Jazz in perplex. 

“Is something a matter.” Spoke Mirage again as his spirits dampen a bit

Jazz merely touches his wheel as gentle caress. “Nothing, my sweetspark.”

Mirage gave him a dubious look for long moment. “You are acting strange.”

 

Hours later of finishing the paperwork

 

Prowl sits reads in their shared quarters and sips some Energon as Jazz wearily comes in the living area. “So you knew.”

“I knew.” Nodded Prowl. “Shifting to a frame prematurely could cause great psychological damage would had died if were not for the upgrade. So this best way was put him a situation where he can mature at his own pace but maintaining the needs of the Autobots. Having him under your tutorship was the perfect solution.”


	3. Bluestreak and the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluestreak is like a brother to Mirage in this fiction.

Mirage did have some concerns and more resolved to meet with Ratchet. The medic was in his usual place fixing Wheeljack once again after some failed experiment. For the inventor it was just some light burns nothing to serious but enough to make Ratchet give another lecture on safety again. Mirage find most of the explanations Wheeljack gave about how his inventions work were over his helm. The spy watch as Ratchet’s own safety lecture goes over Wheeljack helm.

“What brings you to my domain, Mirage?” ask Ratchet after tending Wheeljack

Mirage pauses for a moment but then give a medic polite smile. “I can I give the one that has most priority.”

Ratchet lifts the optic ridge at that statement. “Several things, I see you been taking lessons from Perceptor in longwinded explanations.”

“Jazz is acting strange for him that is.” Spoke Mirage

“Mirage, earliest memories are that waking in a med bay similar to this one.” Spoke Ratchet

Mirage frowns a bit and looks at the medic. “I know I am from the Towers but I hardly remember them. I feel like the memories I have belong to someone else.”

“In a sense they do.” Spoke Ratchet in a sigh. “You were a second frame youngling and the damage was severe enough where I had to transfer you to the frame you are in today.”

“I am like the Arielbots?” ask Mirage perplex

“Yes and no.” answer Ratchet in a huff. “The jets are fully formed proto-forms that were forged by Vector Sigma. You were a mechling as a proto-form that was placed in adult frame that was made from 2nd frame.”

“You are saying I am child.” Spoke Mirage harshly as his noble etiquette allowed.

“Yes.” Answer Ratchet “I guess Earth has enough resources to allow your proto-form to heal and grow to adult stages.”

Mirage looks at Ratchet at a long time. “These new protocols are result that my proto-form is maturing. So this is what upsetting Jazz?”

Ratchet merely chuckles at that. “I thought you came down here to know what your frame is doing in the process?”

“The drives are very strong and sometimes come in waves.” Spoke Mirage crisply

“Please don’t go full on Prowl about this, Mirage.” Spoke Ratchet in a groan. 

“Well the Twins don’t bother me as much as they use to.” Spoke Mirage in a tone of confidence.

Ratchet smiles at that statement. “They are a handsome pair.”

Mirage gives a bland look at Ratchet. “For a pair that likes to life in a moment and be complete sensual of their frames.”

Ratchet knew it translated into the Sunstreaker and SideSwipe are violent psychopaths and live life of that Wreckers. “Jazz found how young you really are. Give him time to let the shock set in.”

“Ratchet, I have another question?” ask Mirage nervously

“Go ahead.” Spoke Ratchet 

“About my early memories.” Spoke Mirage softly. “I know you manage to copy and place them in my processor. I know that the Psychologist tried to help me form emotional connections.”

“If you don’t have some emotional connections to your early memories you will never will.” Spoke Ratchet. “These memories did come from your processor but a mnemo-surgeon place them back in to your head. I was hoping you were strong enough to recover and move on.”

Mirage merely smiles at Ratchet in gratitude. “I appreciate your time Ratchet. “

“I have my own questions, Mirage.” Spoke Ratchet stopping the spy before he could leave. “Most mechs and femmes will not adjust to the trauma like you did. How?”

Mirage read the stats on recovery and they were not good. The first memory he had was curled up in a ball in strange frame that felt weird and alien to him at the same time familiar. It was these new sensations of the body that impairs recovery the med book stated that. The first thing Mirage did was hack into his own medical records and read Ratchet’s notes on his outlook. Mirage cried later that night and not wanting to die and scared alone. The funny thing was being scared and alone was familiar to him but he had no memory of why.

“I am stubborn glitch, Ratchet.” Spoke Mirage in soft tones of affection. “I would not survive without Bluestreak being there for me.”

Ratchet knew at the time Bluestreak was closer to Mirage age wise. “Mirage, your proto-form is finally healed and is maturing.”

Mirage hated one thing about the crew of Autobots is how the effective the rumor mill. All the Autobots came from somewhere and relish the places they were sparked with fondness for that memory. Mirage would talk about the art of the Towers and even the music but the actual people there he never spoke of them. Many mechs wanted to touch Mirage’s frame and with a glare from Prowl they really spoke to him again. For the good ones never touch him weirdly and they are still skittish of Prowl. Prowl even taught himself defense and hand to hand combat. One of the more cherished memories were of Bluestreak.

“So Mirage…” spoke the Gunner in mild manner “I heard a lot stories about you these days.”

“Gossip.” Spoke Mirage indifferent

“So you were following Hound….” Spoke Bluestreak in a smile. “I am glad you are maturing, Mirage. Now I get to play older brother to you and usually the reverse.”

“Is that the reason you sneak to Sunstreaker’s and Sideswipe’s party?” spoke Mirage as his gold optics narrowed a bit.

“What can I say they are handsome.” spoke Bluestreak in a cheerful grin. “Anyhow I get the feeling that they are treating me like dopey sparkling. Mirage, would you mind delivering a message to them? I bet your frame is all tingly and just itching to be interface with.”

Bluestreak had gotten Mirage attention by the last statement. “Ratchet, said that the frame sensor net is hypersensitive and makes the drive pulses strong.”

“Give it a couple weeks to settle.” Spoke Bluestreak a ping to alert him that he needs to go on duty. “Remember, Mirage the letter.”

Mirage could never say no to Blue. So finding the Twins in the rec room was easy and he walks up to the table. The twins are Mirage’s harrassers or just a couple of them but he could hide his disdain for them he would do it for Blue. It would give him a good measure of the twins for Blue.

“Well, well…”spoke a voice that condescending and arrogant at the same time. “Sides look who decided to grace us with us an audience.”

“I am here because I have a message to deliver.” Spoke Mirage coolly

“From whom?” ask Sideswipe as his optics narrowed a bit.

Mirage tense up a bit. “Bluestreak.”

“So you are trying to seduce poor Blue.” Spoke Sunstreaker harshly

“He is too good for likes of you.” Spoke Sideswipe “Not like a slut….” 

Mirage snaps as he pummeled Sideswipe with the full force of a punch that sent Sideswipe to the floor and out of his chair. Mirage sensor net screamed in pain as he ignored it as much as he could. It did not matter to spy as he straddle the red twin and begin to punch him. Sunstreaker sent him to floor and the golden twin went to assist his brother.

“Mirage, you need to stand down.” Spoke Sideswipe still shaking that punch off. “Sunstreaker, stop it the last thing we need is being in a brig for a fight.”

Mirage may be little and slight mech but when he is feral that tiny frame is force to reckon with. Sunstreaker finish all scuffed up and from the slight mech it led to impressing the red mech more. 

“Enough!” spoke Ironhide as he pick up Mirage by the neck.

Twins were place in same cell in the brig and Mirage was next to them. Prowl came by and check on Mirage the two barely said a words. Prowl offer time out at the Mirage’s quarters because of medical reasons. Mirage refused stated he threw the first punch and does not regret it. Mirage lays down on the berth after Prowl leaves.

“Listen sweet aft….” Spoke Sideswipe in a grin. “If you ever want to have a good time…..”

“And what?” spoke Bluestreak coldly. As his wings were hike up high in anger. “I want to hear the rest of it, Sideswipe….”and what”? I sent Mirage to you with the message.” 

“Frag.” Whispered Sunstreaker in shock

“Blue, it is not like what you think it is.” Protested Sideswipe as Bluestreak walks pass to Mirage’s cell.


	4. Family Matters

Ratchet came visit the twins when he first heard about it. The twins look at their caretaker in rebellious which is probably proportion to the grouchiness of the medic. Sunstreaker plating has minor dents and scuffs nothing to warrant the medic attention. Ratchet focus on the person next to the Twin cell. Mirage merely pretend he was not there. 

“It says here you started the fight.” Spoke Ratchet in askance

Mirage gave slight nod but decided not to answer the question. Although Sideswipe gave an answer in Mirage’s place. “He admitted to the fact that Mirage started the fight.”

Mirage rolls over onto his side and do his best ignore Ratchet and the twins and Ratchet glowered at Sideswipe in sheer annoyance. “I am well aware of the rumors going around. They are fictitious, you afts.”

“Uh what does fictitious means?” ask Sideswipe puzzled at the big word.

“You are an idiot at times.” Spoke Sunstreaker in a huff.

“It means a made up story.” Spoke Mirage in sheer annoyance.

Ratchet turns his focus on the spy and mild irritation. “So you decided to speak.”

“I threw the first punch.” Spoke Mirage hoping the medic will leave.

“Bluestreak is upset.” Spoke Ratchet. Mirage sat up and looks at the medic. 

“The aft caused it when he was hitting on Mirage.” Snorted Sunstreaker in disgust laying on the berth

Ratchet hand when to optic to fight the migraine that is developing. “Listen up you idiots the nature of this relationship is like two sibling for Mirage and Bluestreaker. I am going use human glyphs and message when I have to deal with you three.”

“I am going side with Sunstreaker, Sideswipe on this.” Spoke Mirage crisply and politely. “Bluestreak was interested meeting you socially in more intimate surroundings. That was my message was too tell you.”

“Can you fix it?” ask Sideswipe 

“Why should I?” ask Mirage shutting down one optic.

Ratchet looks at Sideswipe if there wasn’t a forcefield he would slap the red twin at the back of the head. “Jazz and Prowl are not exactly happy at the moment. Being in this cell might actally be the safest place for you as long as keep your mind off interfacing.”

“Ratchet.” Spoke Sideswipe looking for some moral support. 

“I think Sides it is time to back off we never reach our prize.” Spoke Sunstreaker , The yellow twin waited for Mirage to but but the noble did not. “Besides we have Mirage here.”

“So you are going use me to get on Blue good side?” ask Mirage in a dead tone. 

“I know you won’t do it for free.” Spoke Sunstreaker in a grin.

“You two seem to like Mirage better since he got thrown in the brig.” Spoke Ratchet in grumpy tone. “It looks like the condition is good enough for you to remain in the Brig, Mirage.”

“Prowl sent you here.” Spoke Mirage depressed. “I must have disappointed him terribly.”

“There was a medical condition.” Spoke Sideswipe in shock

“Prowl never lies about anything he just states facts and let us assume the interpretation meant.” Spoke Sunstreaker rolling his optics in exasperation. “If it was serious enough, Ratchet, would pulled Mirage out and send him to med bay.” 

Mirage found that the brig was more a punishment with the Twins. The terror twins spent hours questioning about Bluestreak and the family dynamics. Mirage went back to rec room to get a cube and get ready to head to Jazz’s office. Bluestreak is sitting the table and motion him over. 

“I guess it is a relief to not keep our relationship a secret.” Spoke the sniper in cheerful grin

“How are you feeling, Blue?” ask Mirage. Showing his affection towards his brother by using his nickname.

“I feel okay…” spoke Bluestreak depressed. “I still cannot believe that Sideswipe hit on you. I know you are so attractive with the racing frame.” Mirage remain silent and let the Praxian have his say. “I feel so inadequate.”

“I am not perfect.” Smiled Mirage gentle tone pats Bluestreak.

Hound spotted Mirage sitting with Bluestreak the gossip chain told him that the two are more brothers than lovers. Hound smile to himself he knows that type of relationship exist between him and Trailbreaker. Mirage seem so relax there is a smiling and more freely with Blue. The gossip further tells that Mirage is love spark of Jazz and Prowl. Ratchet showed up with a growl and fury and stated that Mirage is from the Towers and he is an orphan also raised with Blue as a brother. 

Hound also wanted to speak with Mirage but he knew what is like to spend time with a love one. Trailbreaker show him a picture from earlier of Mirage smiling at something and the tracker had admit it gotten him curious about smiling. The truth was more a wet blanket to the rumor mill and some of the speculation went down to dull roar. Jazz walks in to pick up a cube and smiles brighten when he saw the two.

“Hey Hound…..” spoke the Saboteur “Now you are lurking on Mirage.”

“No.” spoke Hound returning a smile. “I want to have his moment with Blue.”

“They always had been close.” Spoke Jazz in a proud smile.

Bluestreak always popular and well respected and like Mirage it was an image he maintained around others. Bluestreak was stressed because of Mirage is being picked on because of his background. Having the relationship in private and it work for awhile but now it does not. Jazz knew that Blue was very upset about Sides and Sunny about the two hitting on Mirage. Jazz listen to the transcript and Blue has every right to be furious with the twins. 

“Jazz…” spoke Hound softly

“Yea Hound.” Spoke Saboteur focusing on the Tracker for a bit. “What is on your processor?’

“The rumors?” ask Hound

“Well….” Spoke Jazz spirits dampen a bit. “There is a lot of resentment of Mirage and I was able to trace it to tha roots. It was his Tower background rub some mini-bots wrong and those who are jealous of im. Tha truth is Mirage has no real memory and what they said ‘bout tha Towers he had no counter. I can’t give him more tha what Ah heard about tha Towers tha good points.” 

“The detachment can’t be breach.” Spoke Hound in a sad smile

“Mirage decided focus on tha memories tha real and now.” Spoke Jazz nodded. “Go speak to him.”

Mirage buzzes the office of Prowl and despite he being close to the second he rarely ever gone to this office. Prowl open the door allow him in. Unlike Jazz’s office it was more symmetrical and Spartan compared to the Third. Prowl is busy looking at the pads but soon as he entered Mirage knew he was under scrutiny.

“Prowl you must be disappointed in me.” Spoke the spy

“I am not.” Spoke Prowl “You reach your point where emotions took over and accept the punishment without using your temporary condition gloss over it.”

Mirage like Jazz need time to translate Prowl words since he truly literal about everything. “I brought you exposure.’

“Exposure is acceptable at this juncture.” Spoke Prowl calmly. “Jazz belief is correct that things a change. It is really an irritating concept.”

“You sound please.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile or relief

“In the parameters of being happy and please about the situation.” Spoke Prowl in a rare half smile. “I have illogical feelings about you but I view you the same light as Blue. Despite your fame being adult your processor was a child and need stable influence. I learn most mechs and femmes generally do not logical most of the time. “ 

 

Mirage knew being brief with Prowl and to the point because Prowl prefers to work situation be dealt with and personal relationship will be off duty. Prowl wants to talk later and the second takes his duties seriously. Prowl personal life is one the of the best laid mystery to the crew.


	5. Birds and the Bees according to Jazz

Bluestreak really seem to enjoy the situation observe Mirage as they walk to his quarters. Mirage notice that Bluestreak quarters is a few doors down from Prowl and Jazz own quarters. Mirage at least is in another wing and his quarters were the same as the junior officers or grunts same size quarters. Mirage notice few changes in the frame that as his proto-form went from mechling to adult. During that time he has new protocols and Mirage also took notice of other mechs around him. Bluestreak always watch the twins from afar and he talk to them with Mirage. Prowl really well took it rather well aside the fact that three were assigned separate missions. 

Mirage gold optics stare into Bluestreak’s : “You are really enjoying this.” 

Bluestreak smile grew much bigger and puts his arm on Mirage’s back. “I am going cherish every minute of this. Mean Hound really?”

Mirage looks at the younger Praxian for few moments. “I love his desire for peace and the natural world.”

Bluestreak merely laughs at that moment. “Well his looks are more out doorsy and the coloration is like dead Earth leaves.”

Mirage optics narrows quite a bit. “I do like his color of green.”

Bluestreak thumbs the code and enter the quarters. Jazz is seating at the desk and merely grins. “Hello….” Looks at the two shock expression and merely grins. “Ah guess Ah should have the bird and bees talk wit tha both of ya.”

The birds….” Spoke Mirage perplex

“and the bees…..” spoke Bluestreak as his door wings sag.

Jazz merely stretches out and looks at the two younger mechs in mild amusement. “Now Blue when did ya start notice Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?”

“Well it is hard to say.” Spoke Bluestreak a nervous twitch. “I guess when we washed eachother. Jazz, you should see Sunny art it is magnificent. Beyond pale and Sideswipe his moves are the greatest. I mean hand to hand combat. “

“Tha date Blue.” Spoke Jazz in slight smile.

“I guess when we first came to this planet.” Spoke the younger Praxian

“Mirage, now yer thinkin about tha birds and bees.” Spoke Jazz shifting a glance to the formal noble. “It is a human term not actual Birds and the bees.” Mirage merely nodded. “Ratchet was not expectin tha you will mature, Raj. It was due to tha planet resources. Ah admit Ah wasn’t prepared for tha day.”

“May I sit sir.” Spoke Mirage looking around. Jazz motions him to the berth. “Ratchet gave me a pad on it.”

“Tha a lot more tha pad does not cover.” Spoke Jazz in a grin. “Tha emotions one will hav. Tha attraction for mech can come either coding or frame.”

“Oh that explains why the twins are beautiful and uninteresting at the same time.” Spoke Mirage calmly.

Jazz merely smirks at that statement. “It tha reason ya find Hound and Trailbreaker of interest, even though it the former at tha moment.”

“Carrier you are going easy on Mirage.” Spoke Bluestreak

“Ah can’t have ya give him wrong info before ready and all.” Spoke Jazz with a glint from his visor.

“Have not.” Spoke Bluestreak

Mirage looks at Bluestreak in mild amusement. “That is true Jazz he has not interface with the Twins.”

“Ya know this how Mirage?” ask Jazz curiously.

Mirage looks at his chagrin adopted the brother. “The Twins mostly because they looking to make it more meaningful with Blue and they also asking information also use me as middle man.”

Bluestreak seats himself next to Mirage in more downcast look. “I doubt I ever will get to know them. I mean I went to the brig and found Sideswipe hittin on Raj.”

“Sideswipe was being less than intelligent at that moment.” Spoke Mirage trying to soothe Bluestreak.

Jazz merely grins and the two younger mechs. “Tha is a polite way to put it.”

“Did Prowl set you up for this?” ask Bluestreak lifting his wings in mild agitation.

“No.” answer Mirage in a faint smile. “This is Jazz’s way to make good guardian.”

Bluestreak shrugs and looks at Jazz in a grin. “I haven’t thought of forgiving Sideswipe and Sunstreaker but I just need time think things out.”

“All right Raj.” Spoke Jazz in slow drawl. “How is your head way with tha Scout?” 

“I did not have the time to converse with Hound, properly.” Answer Mirage truthfully. The missions between him and Hound did not coincide and the free moments in the Rec Room was spend with Bluestreak. 

“Tha’s true.” Spoke Jazz in a polite nod.

The discussion with Jazz about the Birds and the Bees to expected to be about relationships and both he and Bluestreak listen as captive audience. Mirage found Ratchet far more accurate and considerate to his question than Jazz and Prowl. Mirage thinks he needs to spend time with Hound. The other reason why Mirage did not act he want a holistic approach than artificial setting where there is no pressure.

“Hey there Mirage.” Spoke the green scout.

“Hello Hound.” Smile the spy

“I am glad you are out of the Brig,” spoke Hound in a smile

“That was my doing.” Spoke Mirage wishing for more glib tongue and instead tied one. “I let my feelings cloud my good judgment and I do not regret it.”

Hound merely smiles and gives a smile at the shy spy. “Yeah I know how that goes. Mirage, would like to go to movie night?”

“I would like that.” Answer Mirage gold optics brighten at the prospect.

“Mirage, I like you better when you are not lurking.” Spoke Hound with more relax posture as he size up Mirage. 

“Hound, I do apologize about that.” Spoke Mirage in faint smile. “When I see you my glossa gets tied and my servos well twitch a lot.”

Hound merely smiles at that. “Mirage, when find a mech attractive it makes Decepticon easier to approach. It happens to me and I get nervous I speak about organic life and ramble about wild life.”

“I guess we can’t be all like Jazz.” Spoke Mirage softly wishing he has the social skills.


	6. Guilty Pleasure in Hobbies.

Guilty Pleasures 

Mirage if you ask him and he will never admit that he enjoy nature documentaries. Jazz’s version of ‘Birds and the Bees’ which he admitted to get from the human had really nothing to do with actually the species but interfacing. Actual Bees you can watch on streaming services were all about making comb and honey. The insects gather nectar that put in comb which they are nucs and hives. Which leaves one odd question why humans would bother with insects that sting them? So Mirage finds himself speaking to Hound about the whole thing about Bees.

Hound peruse the information and sips a cube. “Bumblebees, hunh?’

Mirage smile brightly at the subject and cants his helm. “Why do human bother with them?”

Hound merely smiles at the spy. “Most of the flora and food supplies for the Humans rely on bees to reproduction, Mirage. The bees gather pollen from one flower to next when doing so they fertilize the plant.”

Mirage looks at Hound in sheer amazement. “So innocuous species a critical to this plant species?”

“Yes.” Nodded Hound in vast amusement. “Humans and like other species eat the honey and it is very sweet….it like rust sticks to them.”

Mirage nodded the analogy in understanding. “Thank you, Hound.” Looks up as black mech is coming to their table with a cube of Energon to join them. “Hello Trailbreaker.”

Trailbreaker watch the two from the dispenser and he notice that Mirage is relax and he an unguarded smile. The spy has an attractive smile. The tactician wonders what the conversation is about that have two engage fully to a point not even notice his entrance. “Mirage, you look good today. Hound. What is topic du jour?”

“The insects known as bumblebees.” Answer Hound in a cheery tone

“Were you boring Mirage with Earth facts.” Smirk Trailbreaker

“I ask.” Spoke Mirage in a soft tone

“Then you came to the right place.” Spoke Trailbreaker in a laugh

“Would like some more sights of Earth?” ask Hound in a grin

“I would love to go see it.” Answer Mirage in a smile “I am afraid my alt mode is not practical for Earth or much anywhere as the humans call off road.”

Ratchet made some modification to Mirage he can make him more compatible to the roads of Earth. The wheels Mirage have are not similar to human alt modes Ligier and far more sturdier to tread on most streets that were in cities and interstates. However, rural roads were dependent how good the shape of the street. Mirage could perform his duties without stalling and continue to soy on the Decepticons. Like all Cybertronians the level of interest on Earth and the humans. Jazz is absolutely fascinated by the humans and varied forms of music and literature. Mirage by no means a lover music even though he like some and the literature tend to go to remind the Tower. Then there is Hound who knew more about all the life forms that are exist in the wild. 

Mirage dislikes the mud and the dirt of the Earth. The organic matter at first repulsed the ex-noble but after a long time develop some interest in the planet and the inhabitants. Jazz started to decorates the office of replicas of Human technology which was no challenge to Wheeljack. Jazz has a love of Earth music which is ironically more varied than Cybertronian. However it thrilled Jazz that a whole genre of music name after him. Mirage during that time having to learn Earth slang and like Prowl he had problem when it was being used and when the person meant it literally. 

Hound describes the rural areas and wild areas of the planet and most of the Autobots maintain pretense of listening to what the Scout was saying. Optimus Prime insisted that the Autobots need to know the conditions of the Natural wild lands of Earth. Mirage listens to the scout raptly. That is when Mirage decided that Hound has appeasing look to the optics. The vibrant remind him of the trees outside. Mirage is still some trouble going to and from the Arc because the road is not pave. Ratchet used the outside base for the alt mode. There was only so much the medic can do with the frame type, Hound went to great detail describe the flora going from species to sub-species and that point most Autobots have left and went to watch a movie. Mirage remained and most assumed out of Tower politeness.

Trialbreaker takes a swig of Energon from the cube and looks at the Blue and white spy amusement. “You were genuine interest.”

“Yes.” Spoke Mirage in excited tone that Towers aloow. “I am not fond of Humans and find the lacking in refinement.”

“They grew on you.” Spoke Hound in amusement

“Constant exposure due to Jazz’s own fascination.” Spoke Mirage softly. “The music is rather adequate.”

Hound knew the most decorations that were attributed to Jazz. Like all Autobots Hound decorations were of crystals of quartzes he found on his outings. There were some pads of drawings that Hound did himself of plants of Earth but they are not quality of Sunstreaker. The yellow Twin refused to replicate some Hound drawings of leaves and trees. Instead Sunstreaker did offer lesson to the scout with payments. Hound actually agreed to the frontliners terms. 

Sunstreaker has a love of Van Gogh and the coloration of the oil paintings. Hound knew enough about Van Gogh and found the interest of Sunstreaker ironic. Van Gogh was not even sane by Human standards and neither was Sideswipe or Sunstreaker but even scout that has to be from Koan time as gladiator. Hound paintings of nature were getting better with practice. 

The internal ping alerted Hound to the time of his patrol is about to start. “It is a patrol time, Mirage and Teebs. Mirage this conversation is surprising and don’t get it wrong it was very enjoyable.” Hound takes pictures of the patrol and Prowl remind him subtly make sure that these pictures record activities of Decepticons. Prowl gives him allowances because he is really a great scout. “I am off to Monument Valley.”

Mirage merely gives a polite smile. “I have monitor duty with Red Alert.”

“I am getting off from my duties.” Said Trailbreaker in a weary tone. “My next mission is the berth.” 

Mirage walk to Monitor and rather pleased with his interaction with Hound and even Trailbreaker. Jazz as always have an optic on the situation and things are smooth over with the crew. Interacting with Hound was better than lurking and watching him from afar.


	7. Paperwork is trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage gets back to work on Jazz's paperwork.  
> Sunstreaker gets what he wants.  
> Sideswipe get something that causes mayhem for the Autobots.

Mirage went to work on Jazz’s paper work as he sifted by priority. Jazz join him and with a wide a grin as he meander to his chair. Mirage could tell his mentor slash parent slash superior officer and hoping for details about the Hound and Trailbreaker. Mirage stifle a smirk at Jazz because he knew the details were are less than seedy and glamourous. The piles is sorting dependent what needs Jazz base upon “immediate’, “utmost importance”, “somewhat importance”, “what Mirage can do on his own”. The last piles always shifted in size as Jazz tries to sneak paperwork for Mirage too do. 

These times are often when Jazz and Mirage converse in great detail. Jazz turns up the volume on his stereo technology and Mirage turns down the audios and the spy learn to read lips and faint words. Wheeljack and Jazz have a huge argument about the disk for the stereo and since the saboteur want the human experience with vinyl. Prowl put his foot down and said the Cybertronian disks are adequate for this endeavors. Mirage had his doubts about the vinyl can be used without breaking. 

Jazz tap on the immediate data pad and frown. “Details Raj.”

“About what, Jazz?” ask Mirage in slight smile.

Jazz taught Mirage to be unreadable at times and he took pride in that. “Hound and you met at the rec room.”

“We were discussing about insects of Earth.” Answer Mirage off handedly “The life cycles of plants.”

Jazz put his pad down look at Mirage sheer shock and amazement. “Are you serious?”

Hound did mention about paintings of Audobon and birds. Also that Hound did some art work but the scout was nervous about that. Jazz find the truth to be boring and even Mirage lied would be of more excitement likely ask more question. Jazz love the Human culture while Hound is fond of them he was not blind to their flaws. Mirage is less incline to share the factoid with Jazz and the truth hopefully quell any curiosity.

Mirage noted that pads still shift from “Jazz must handle piles” to “Mirage can handle this pile” and Jazz feelings towards to paperwork the better term is aversion to it. That allows Mirage’s pile grew because his commander shifts more paperwork to his lieutenant. Mirage finds the battle with paperwork is one last longer than it needs to be than with the Decepticons. Prowl find this aggravation mostly because it can affect his ability to make tactical strategies impaired. Mirage looks at the lower level paper work and both Jazz and he just put a stamp on it. Some of the lower priorities are requests from the crew of the Arc. Jazz gazes briefly of the crew and the request most took a connection in a processor.

“So Sunstreaker is requesting a graphics suite and system that Wheeljack will have to make.” Noted Jazz tapping his helm at the request in thought about referring it to Wheeljack. 

“I think you should go ahead and refer it.” Spoke Mirage in mild tone. 

Jazz looks at his lieutenant. “It will make a replica system that Wheeljack would have to create.”

“Sunstreaker needs his art to keep control of his temperament.” Counter Mirage in a firm tone. “The Cybertronian graphics programs are not accessible to us right now. It might be better if Sunstreaker has his outlet and pursue his energy in other means.”

“Yer makin a medical reason.” Spoke Jazz in thought. “Yer right thou mechs and femmes need their chosen outlets to relieve stress. I will let boss bot with the final decision with mah recommendation to go ahead allow Sunny’s request.”

It was a start on the Paperwork. Perceptor has some request of research subjects of studying the singularity on the organic is obvious “no”. Mirage noted that some requests are more reasonable than others. Fireflight’s request for training with Humans on how to fly in his alt mode as humorous as it sound it is a “no”. Jazz may have to request Jetfire to spend more time with Arielbots in flight training. Ratchet needs more supplies for med bay. 

“Hmm Boss bot agrees to Sunny request.” Spoke Jazz interrupting Mirage’s musings.

“I gather that wish me to inform him.” Spoke Mirage giving a quick scan to the duty roster. 

“Well yes but he is out on patrol.” Grinned Jazz cheerfully. “When he get back, Raj, however we will be done with Pit punishment called paperwork. “

Mirage sighs as he spots the twins in the rec room. SunStreaker is complaining about how dusty road is wrecking his finishing. Sideswipe is tweaking a device on the table as his twin complains about lack of supplies and he used all polish. Mirage steel himself as he walks up to the two. 

“Hey it is Mirage.” Spoke Sideswipe in glee

“Hello Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.” Spoke Mirage in a crisp voice.

“What brings you to our table?” ask Sideswipe clearly more focus on his device.

Mirage looks at tiny canisters on table with the human text on it. The canister did not have the danger symbols that Red Alert made everyone memorize but the lettering is called “Silly String” and that told the noble nothing. “I was here to send another message.”

Sunstreaker attention shifts on his polish and finish to Mirage with a curious look. “From Blue?”

“No it is Jazz this time.” Spoke Mirage as he handing Sunstreaker the pad.

“I get to have the art programs.” Smiles the Frontliner in pleasure.

Sideswipe stops what he is doing and looks at his twin. “Awesome Sunny and thank you for delivering this, Mirage.”

Mirage heads back to Jazz’s office as he got there. “I deliver the pad.”

“No fighting, Raj.” Spoke the visor mech

“Jazz, what is Silly String?” ask Mirage curious

Jazz stops what he is doing and he has Tele Tran look for a reference which causes the frown to grow. “Why do you ask, Raj?”

“I saw some tubes of it in the rec room.” Answer Mirage 

Jazz did not like the report Tele Tran gave him. According to the Autobot super computer there are two uses for the material one is jokes and others is to find traps. Jazz gets up and then he got series of reports in about that the rec room is covered multi-color sticky string. Sunstreaker nearly throttles his twin as soon as the string hits his plates. 

“Frag.” Spoke Jazz as he leaves the room. 

Mirage could see the security details running towards the Rec Room as Jazz's joins them.


	8. Silly String Fiaco

Mirage took the liberty of going anywhere and he knew when to disappear from the Arc or escape a fiasco. Mirage quickly caught up with Bluestreak and Hound on their way to patrol. The two Autobots look puzzled to new member of the team. Hound ping a query to Prowl about Mirage joining them and the response back in the form of a weary reply to the scout the Second in Command said he wish he is there to be with them. Hound expected Prowl wanted Mirage sent back to the Arc and instead the Tactician said he could join them raises his own curious pique. 

“What happen at the Arc?” ask Bluestreak quickly. “Did the Decepticons attack? Did Wheeljacks invention explode?”

“No Sideswipe newest means of the prank backfired.” Answer Mirage in a sigh

“’Prank?’” ask Hound 

“It was a rather messy prank.” Answer Mirage “Sideswipe was messing with something call Silly String.”

Bluestreak and Hound sent a puzzled in their fields. It was enough to make the fields flux with wonder and bewilderment. 

“The Silly String is colorful and stringy.” Spoke Mirage in waves of distaste throughout his field. “Explode all over the rec room.”

Bluestreak understood finally and first time and is glad that he is on patrol. “Was it absolute mess?” 

“Yes.” Answer Mirage in mild relief to be on patrol. “Sunstreaker was caught in the epicenter of the horrid colorful messy string.”

Bluestreak knew the real reason why Mirage ducking immediately out of the Arc. “Hell hath no fury than woman’s scorn” it is a human saying but Bluestreak repharse the saying “Hell hath no Fury when Sunstreaker finish is wreck” was more accurate and gives anyone enough incentive to leave. Hound surmise that also reason Prowl wish he is also on this patrol might explain how big the prank backfire really is. 

“How is bad is the rec room?” ask Hound

“Pretty bad.” Spoke Mirage in more relief. “I think Sideswipe was using the cartridges of Silly String as projectile weapons. So the human formula was altered to increase the stickiness and the color range. It was the pressure in the cartridge that Sideswipe miscalculated. It was too much and so the cartridge exploded. “

“Oh that what is Sides was working on.” Spoke Bluestreak in aghast how wrong the project went. 

Both Mirage and Hound felt a twinge of interest in the project at this juncture and just glad they would not be on the cleaning crew. Bluestreak is curious enough to contact and Sunstreaker who is absolutely livid and the coloration string leaves splotchy patches and discoloration on the yellow frame. Sunstreaker also added that Mirage went invisible and Jazz was looking for him. Jazz did not escape the Silly String and Ratchet grouse about being a doctor not Finish salon worker. 

“Sunstreaker said the string got on Jazz and security team.” Spoke Bluestreak and tried to put a positive spin with Sunstreaker he will get a new paint job. “I think it will be safer we battle some Decepticons.”

The patrol will give the time to allow things to calm down at the base noted Hound. Whoever is not on duty promptly place by Prowl in clean up duty. Prowl probably made a deal with mechs in the Brig for cleanup duties. Red Alert is monitor duty and probably the security chief swore it is insidious form of Decepticon attack. 

Medbay

Ratchet was livid as he had to clean all that were in the Rec Room at the time of the explosion. Sideswipe had modify the formula from making it more stickier and garish in coloration when it hit the oxygen atmosphere of Earth. The string attaches to the body and does damage to the paint jobs all the mechs involve. Jazz was also livid the master jokester himself got bad end of a joke going backfire. Wheeljack came in take samples from every one to get there new paint jobs. Mirage subsequently disappeared from clean up duties and everyone secretly envied him. The ex-noble is a lot of things in Ratchet’s book but having a sense of self preservation and intelligence is reason he took off. 

The clean up crew were less than happy with the whole situation. Ratchet knew it was whoever was misfortunate to get stuck here and not find away out of it were place on that duty. Cliffjumper is sure to make Sideswipe know of his displeasure. 

“This stuff is interesting.” Commented Wheeljack as he peruse over the harden string from Jazz.

Prowl stood next to his mate and merely find ways to calm the saboteur down.

Jazz visor glinted dangerously at the inventor. “Ah less enamored each passing second.” Human measurement of time is notoriously short but it suited Jazz in this instance of displeasure. “Where is Mirage?”

“He joined Hound and Bluestreak on patrol.” Spoke Prowl calmly. 

“Smart fragger that one.” Spoke Ratchet grumbling scraping the string off Huffer.

“You know I create bullets and use this stuff to immobilize the Decepticons.” Spoke Wheeljack in a cheery tone. “Sideswipe did not get the pressure right it was too much so that is reason why exploded.”

Prowl allow the inventor peruse the problem which allows Wheeljack come up with solvent to melt away the remaining string on the mechs. However, solution leaves blotchy marks resemble disease call Chicken Pox. At least Jazz referred as such. Red Alert paranoia stated he is going melt away like the creature in Wizard of Oz after Dorothy Gale threw dirty water on. Even Prowl had a hard time to convince the red security director otherwise. Nor did Prowl could convince Redalert that this was not some nefarious scheme of the Decepticons to set off Silly String bomb in the rec Room. 

“How is Red handlin this?” ask Jazz interrupting Prowl thoughts.

“Wells as one can be expected.” Answer Prowl in a deadpan tone. “He is convinced that the Silly String is an attack by the Decepticons.”

“You were not much help in that.” Grumbled Ratchet as he continue to work on Huffer. 

“Ratchet is there something wrong with Huffer vocalizer?” ask Wheeljack noticing the quietness of the yellow Autobot. 

“Oh I disabled it because I did not want to hear his complaints.” Spoke Ratchet annoyed. It did not stop Huffer from sending angry pings to medic. “I am not sure telling Red Alert that the Decepticons if they were to lay a bomb in the rec room would have been more deadly with debris and shrapnel helps, Prowl. “

“Prowler, yah didn’t.” spoke Jazz looking at his mate. “Ah find creative punishment for Sideswipe in tha near future.”

Ratchet ignore the angry glares of Huffer and snorted. “I am guessing it will be away from most the Autobots right now.”

“Optimus wants to see Sideswipe as soon as he cleans up.” Spoke Prowl noting the the Silly string covered frontliner receiving dark glares from Sunstreaker.

Ratchet caught his optics and smile. “I figure to let the fragger suffer awhile longer. I will get to him after the Security team, Sunstreaker and he will be last.”

Prowl nods as he leaves his mate to Ratchet care and then report to Optimus Prime himself.


End file.
